Ce ne sont que des FanFictions
by Shyroo
Summary: Je t'aimais. Tu m'aimes. Je l'aime. Tu le hais. Matoine-Tromsommet un Matoine dramatique. Qui se déchire. Suite de "Grâce à Elle" ! Soyez indulgent pour mon premier drame !


**Un autre Matoine. En fait je trouve pas mal d'inspiration avec ce pauvre couple fictif : Oui "fictif" prcq je n'y crois pas vraiment. Nous ne les connaissons pas du tout ces deux là. De toute façon je pense que si ils avaient été en couple, ils ne nous l'auront jamais dit. "ON LES EMMERDE" J'imagine bien les deux gueuler ça à 3 heures du mat' en pensant à nous. Donc c'est un couple mystère. Mais moi je pense qu'il n'existe pas. Bref. Antoine et Mathieu ne sont pas a moi blabla et j'en suis triste ! Bisou ! Si vous n'avez rien compris c'est normal. Soyez indulgent c'est mon premier drame écrit. Et c'est la suite de "Grâce à Elle" jetez y un œil avant de lire ceci !  
**

 **"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?!**

Tes yeux sont embués de larmes. Larmes grises dans tes yeux chocolats. Tu te tire les cheveux. Et moi je te regarde, impassible, ne sachant quoi te dire. Oui je t'ai fait ça, mais... Je ne sais plus trop quoi te dire. Tu te balance d'avant en arrière. Et moi je te regarde. Je regarde tes lèvres qui tremblent. Comme tout ton corps. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard du tien. Pourtant tu ne me regarde même pas.  
Tu gémis. Soudain tu sursaute, et tu me regarde. Toutes tes larmes ont disparues. Mais tes yeux sont remplis de questions. Il y en a trop. J'aimerais fuir, fuir tout là bas, là où tu ne pourras pas me trouver, là où tes questions ne m'atteindront pas. Là où je serais avec lui. Sans qu'on nous regarde de travers.  
Sans que tu sois là. En obstacle. Obstacle à mon amour. A notre amour.  
Oui mais je t'aime. Si tes questions sont en rapport à ça, sache que je t'aime. Mais malgré tout, je l'aime aussi. Alors que faire ?  
Je déteste les choix.

 **-Tu... Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ?**

Mon cœur se tord une nouvelle fois. Il s'est trop tordu ces derniers temps. Je ne sais plus. Plus. Tu t'approche de moi et me prend dans tes bras. Bras où je me suis recroquevillé tant de fois. Je renifle ton odeur. Et je me surprend a penser que c'est la dernière fois.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'amour nous empêche d'aimer correctement ? Je repense au passé. Je repense à trop de choses. Ne peut on pas être libre d'aimer... Normalement ?

 **-Mathieu... Pourquoi ? Je t'en pris explique moi...**

Pourquoi... Mais voyons c'est très simple. L'amour est un sentiment immonde qui nous tord les pensées, nous fait agir bêtement.  
Alors pour que tu comprennes il faudrait tout te raconter. Tout. Je n'en aurais pas la force. Alors d'avance je te demande pardon. Que je suis bête. Une lettre écrite ne veux rien dire c'est vrai. Je t'ai fuit ce jour là. Tes questions m'ont fait prendre peur. De toute façon tu m'aurais rejeté. Je le sais. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aurais fait pareil.

Ce jour là je n'aurais pas dut te regarder. On se connaissait depuis longtemps déjà, mais ce jour là, tout était étrange... Toi en premier. Tu n'aurais pas dut. Je n'aurais pas dû. On n'aurait pas dû. Je ne sais pas vraiment m'expliquer tu sais. Oui tu le sais suis-je bête... On se connaît par cœur. L'un n'a pas de secrets pour l'autre pas vrai ? Haha... Antoine. On s'est embrassés. Tout est trop bête. On a dit qu'on était en couple mais juste a quelques uns. A Roxanne et Nyo en couple depuis peu, à Alexis, et à Alex.  
Ils nous ont tous félicités. C'était trop bête. Mais là, c'est lui que je n'aurais jamais dû regarder.

Il te fixait, jaloux. Et j'ai tout compris. Je suis si aimé que ça ? Je n'aurais jamais dû penser ça. Je suis aller le voir. Je l'ai laissé parler de son chat comme d'habitude. Et il s'est jeté dans une danse qui allait me coûter cher. Car il m'a invité. Invité où ? Chez lui. Pour voir son petit ange. Sa petite princesse. J'ai refusé.

 _ **Je t'aimais.**_

Plusieurs jours plus tard, nous nous baladions toi et moi. Tu riais. Et ça me faisait rire aussi. Et puis soudain tu as lâché ma main vivement. Comme si tu touchais du feu. Devant nous une fille qui courait vers nous, et j'ai compris.  
Toi. Tu avais peur d'elles. Peur d'eux. Peur de ceux et celles qui ne nous connaissent pas. Mon cœur s'est détruit.  
Et je me suis sentis partir. Là bas. Tout là bas. Je ne sais pas où c'est. Mais j'aurais tout donné pour y être.

Et il est revenu. Avec sa jalousie. Ses beaux yeux. Mais non. Je secoue mes idées. C'est mon acolyte. Il m'aide a passer d'un millième de cafés à une centaine. Mais très vite je fond en larmes. Je repense a toi. Toi qui a peur des fans.  
Alex se jette sur moi et me pose des questions. Il a peur pour moi. Il me demande si on s'est disputé toi et moi. Il me pose des questions et me rassure. Il me dit que c'est normal. Que les fans auraient peut être une réaction négative. Et que tu as une réaction plutôt mature.  
Mais pourtant il semble effaré. Comme moi. Antoine. Tu me fait souffrir. Et tu ne le vois pas. Tu es un monstre. A moins que ce ne soit moi ?

 _ **Je t'aimais.**_

Tu es parti en trombe de l'appartement un jour. Sans rien dire. Alors qu'on s'embrassait. Mon cœur ne bat presque plus. Alors encore une fois je me suis blotti contre son frêle corps. Avec mon Satan blanc qui se frottait contre moi.  
Encore une fois il m'a rassuré. Mais il te maudissait. Je le sais. Je le sentais. Et je l'ai embrassé.  
Oui j'ai fait ça. Mais c'était pour oublier. Oublier que tu étais parti sans raison. Coupant un baiser comme on n'en avait jamais fait. Oublier que lui te hais alors que moi je t'aime.  
Oublier que tu t'en vas toujours sans aucune raison.

 _ **Je t'aimais.**_

Et puis tu ne partais plus. Pour ma plus grande joie ! Mais... Tu semblais toujours d'humeur maussade. Tu ne riais que devant ton téléphone. Et chaque fois que je te demandais pourquoi, tu refusais de me montrer.  
Je ne suis pas une fille. Je me le suis répété tant de fois, que... Elle est revenue. Elle a de nouveau pris mon contrôle. Et grâce à l'Autre, qui a débloqué ton tel' par je ne sais quelle sorcellerie, j'ai tout vu. Tu préparais quelques choses. Tu avais mit en favori un site de fan fictions sur nous. Sur le Matoine.  
J'ai souri. Alors il n'y avait pas de trucs graves. Cela m'a rassuré. Ils sont repartis au fond du jardin. Ils m'avaient aidé a me calmer. Mais les autres ne te faisaient plus confiance.  
Si tu savais comme je m'étais débattu.

 _ **Je t'aimais.**_

Je le voyais de plus en plus. Les épisodes se précédaient. Me rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Me faisant t'oublier un peu plus chaque fois. Ma douleur s'estompait. Lui me fait oublier la douleur que tu me faisait ressentir.  
Les temps passaient. Je partais de plus en plus souvent de notre bel appartement pour une espèce de grotte affreuse mais qui pourtant me semblait plus jolie.

 _ **Je l'aimais.**_

Tu as commencé a te douter de quelque chose un matin. Alors que j'étais dans la cuisine a chantonner une chanson qu'il m'avait fait écouter. Du métal. Oui c'est ma musique favorite, mais cela faisait longtemps apparemment que je n'en avais plus chanté.  
"Tiens ! Je le connais pas cet Instant Panda" Tu as rajouté un clin d'œil a tes paroles. J'ai ouvert grand la bouche. Béat devant ta stupidité soudaine. J'ai ris pour te faire plaisir mais je criais au fond de moi. Nous avons mangé. Et tes paroles m'ont détruites. Encore.

 _ **Encore une fois.**_

Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais plus trop où on allait toi et moi. Je t'ai fixé. Perdu. Tandis que tu me souriais. Sans raison. Pourquoi souriais-tu ? Pourquoi ce jour là m'as tu laissé seul dans la cuisine ? Pourquoi es tu parti ? Pourquoi...  
Tu vois il n'y a pas que moi qui fait souffrir les gens.

 _ **Je t'aimais.**_

Il est revenu. Et cette fois il est resté. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. A la "maison". Alex était là. S'apprêtant a partir. Et moi tête baissé, yeux brouillés de larmes.  
Et tu es rentré. C'est cette scène que tu as vu. Rien de très bizarre. Rien d'infidèle ; moi qui pleurais et Alex qui partait en me disant que tu reviendrais.  
Et vos regards se sont croisés. Tu as eu l'air très soucieux d'un coup. Tu lui as accordé un bref salut. Et il est partit. Me laissant seul. Avec toi.  
La peur c'est soudainement emparée de moi. Qu'allais tu dire ? Étais tu triste de ce que tu venais de voir ?  
Mais non. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras.  
Tu m'as murmuré que ton cœur n'était qu'un salop de première classe qui te jouait des tours.  
Et je t'ai repoussé.  
Je t'ai crié que moi mon cœur voyait très bien comme je t'aimais, j'ai hurlé " **Regarde moi !** ". Tu m'as fixé l'air incertain. Derrière toi un miroir m'offrait une triste vision de moi.  
Des larmes coulaient. Sortant de deux yeux azurs, soulignés par d'horribles cernes. Un corps de lâche. Qui tremblait.  
Tu as chuchoté que tu étais désolé. Et tu m'as embrassé. Je ne t'ai pas repoussé.  
Et la nuit est passée. Vite et lente.  
Pleine de mes larmes.  
Pleine d'Amour.

 _ **Je t'aimais. Mais... Je l'aimais.**_

Et encore et toujours. Tu me le répéta ensuite tant de fois. "Je t'aime". Tais-toi. Ces paroles transpercent mon âme...

Alors j'ai décidé d'en finir. J'ai été le voir. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Et je suis parti. Le laissant seul, et troublé.

 _ **Je vous aimais.**_

Je l'ai invité. Et la suite tu l'as connais. Tu m'as vu l'embrasser.

Et c'est alors que je t'ai regardé souffrir. Sans cesse. Sans cesse. Mais tu n'as pas compris.  
Tu as crié que tu ne méritais pas ça.  
Tu as dit n'avoir rien fait.

 _ **Tu sais... Cette fois j'ai compris.**_

Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire masque.

Antoine... Ne te crois pas dans une Fan Fiction nulle, qui ne raconte rien de vrai. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Seulement il y a une chose où ils ont toujours eu bon dans ces histoires a la con ;

 _ **Il n'y a jamais de "Happy End".**_

Antoine réveille toi. Ce n'est plus le Matoine. Je ne t'aime plus. C'est le Tromsommet. Dit moi adieu.

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire. Ce jour là où tu m'as posé toutes ces questions. Où tu as crié que je ne n'avais pas le droit. Pas le droit de partir. Pas le droit de te laisser seul dans cette ville puante.  
Devant ta tristesse je me suis senti obligé de rajouter que je partais avec Alex.

Et je suis parti. Parti de cet appartement. Qui a vu nos disputes, nos parties de jambes en l'air. Et tout ce qui forme un couple.

Et je suis parti. Parti avec lui. Qui a vu nos disputes, nos larmes. Enfin surtout les miennes.

Tu n'es qu'un monstre Antoine Daniel.

 _ **Je t'aimais. Mais désormais... Je l'aime. Et je te hais.**_

 _ **Reviews ? Svp ? x3**_

 _ **p-s : Merci Sensei Wilmuss d'avoir réussi à tenir le coup, avec toutes les horribles fautes que j'ai imaginé x')**_


End file.
